Sinister Secrets
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Four years ago, May left immediately after her High School Graduation Ceremony, due to family reasons. And without leaving any trace of her. Four years later, she returns as a member of a famous band, Drew and her other friends re-enters her life. But a sinister secret behind the reason why May left, catches up to her and her family. Full Summary Inside! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi… Welcome to my new story… It's going to be mainly about Contestshipping, with a few side shippings.**

**Shippings: **

**Mainly Contestshipping (Drew/May)**

**Other minor shippings: Penguinshipping (Dawn/Kenny), Heartsoulshipping (Ethan/Lyra), Pokéshipping (Ash/Misty), Burningleafshipping (Red/Leaf), Againstshipping (Paul/Zoey), Moonlightshipping (Gary/Megan), Max/Audrey**

**Author's Note: Megan's an OC.**

**Full Summary: Four years ago, May left immediately after her High School Graduation Ceremony, due to family reasons. And without leaving any trace of her. Four years later, she returns as a member of a famous band, Drew and her other friends re-enters her life. But a sinister secret behind the reason why May left, catches up to her and her family. Will her friends still stand beside her or will they abandon her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Goldenrod Elite High School Dorms… May's POV

A girl with shoulder length brunette hair picked up her suitcase and backpack from her bed. The girl was May Maple. May placed a letter on the desk of the room. She took a look around the room. It was the dorm that she shared with her friends. She fought back the urge to let tears fall out. She opened the door and left the room. Nearby, a black car was waiting. She entered the car, and it drove off.

* * *

Half and Hour later… Normal POV

A group of people entered the same dorm laughing. Most of them were wearing graduation robes. They had just graduated from High School. Yesterday was "Appreciation Week", where students would thank their friends and teachers. In the group were four girls and five boys. The first girl was had red hair tied into a side ponytail. She was Misty Waterflower. Beside her were a blunette, raven-haired and orange-haired girls. They were Dawn Berlitz, Megan Song, Zoey Min. They were Misty's best friends; all of them were graduation robes except Dawn, who was a year younger than them. The boys included, Drew Hayden, Paul Shinji, Ethan Berlitz and the twins Red and Ash Ketchum. All of them were smiling and laughing with each other.

"Sigh, now I'm going to be all alone." Pouted Dawn.

Ethan ruffled his sister's hair and rolled his eyes. "We're not going to be far away. The collage side of the campus is just a few meters away. We can always visit you and you can visit us. Besides we're not going to move, the dorms are the same."

Zoey smiled. "Ethan's right, we're just a few meters away. It's not that far."

Dawn smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Come on, let's just go inside already." Said Misty.

Megan opened the door and everyone entered. All of them seemed to notice that the room looked different. But couldn't put their finger on it.

Just then a wave a realization hit Megan. She looked to May's side of the room and gasped. "May's things are gone!"

Everyone turned to May's part of the room and shared the same reaction.

"You're right, come to think of it; I haven't seen May after she got her diploma." Frowned Zoey.

"You're right." Said Ash.

From the corner of his eye, Paul saw a letter on the desk. He walked over and picked it up. "What's this?"

Everyone crowded around him.

"It looks like May's handwriting." Said Dawn.

"I'll read it." Said Red.

Paul nodded and handed the letter to Red.

* * *

May's Letter:

To all my friends, by the time you read this letter, I would long gone. Don't bother looking for me, I'm safe and fine. I left, because something happened in my family. I won't be attending Goldenrod Elite University, with you guys. I'll be attending university near my home. But, I promise that we'll meet again. Thank you for all the wonderful memories that you have given me, I'll treasure them. I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly.

Sincerely,

May Maple

* * *

The group gasped and tears were threatening to come out.

Ash and Red shook their heads. "May has never been good with goodbyes." Said Ash.

"No wonder she took so many pictures yesterday." Said Drew.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

_Flashback _

_It was "Appreciation Day", every student was rushing to give their cards and presents to their friends and teachers. May stood with her friends and handed her cards to them and her teachers._

"_Guys, let's take a class picture together." Suggested May, holding up her camera._

"_Wonderful idea May!" replied their teacher, Miss Erika._

_Miss Erika asked another teacher, Mr Morty, to take the picture for them. The whole class got into position._

"_Say Nine!" said Mr Morty, referencing to their class name, 4-9._

"_Nine!" Shouted the class! _

_Mr Morty took the picture and returned the camera to May. May continued to take pictures with her friends and classmates. It wasn't unusual for students to take lots of pictures on "Appreciation Day", so all her friends brushed it off as it seemed to be a normal thing to do on this day._

_End Of Flashback _

* * *

Misty punched the desk and a few tears fell out. "How could we not notice? And we call each other best friends."

Ash placed his hand on Misty's shoulder, and gave her a hug. The others smiled sadly at the scene, even Paul. He might seem emotionless, but he truly cares for his friends. And May was not an exception; she was like the younger sister that he never had and Paul was like the older brother that May never had. Their birthdays were only a few days apart, that was probably why May and Paul considered each other siblings.

Megan broke the silence and tension between them. "Guys, don't cry. If May were here, she wouldn't want to see was cry."

The others nodded.

Misty wiped away her tears. "Ash, thanks for the hug."

Ash blushed and nodded.

"So what should we do now?" asked Red, trying to shoo away the sad mood.

"How about we watch some movies?" suggested Dawn.

"How about a comedy? We need some laughter to break away from this sad mood." Said Zoey.

"You girls set up; we'll grab the popcorn and other stuff." Said Drew.

The girls nodded and the boys left.

* * *

**Ok, how was the prologue? Yeah, it's really sad, but the mood will definitely lighten in the next few chapters. Also see that blue button there? Press it and review! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you to those who favourited and reviewed this story! It makes me happy to see people liking my stories! I shall not waste any more time with my author's notes. So enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Pokémon, but I wish I did.**

* * *

Goldenrod University Auditorium... Misty's POV

Misty sighed as she listened to the professor as he talked about the schedules for the next semester. It was the last day of the semester, but most students hated and loved it. There was always a special assembly for the professors to close the semester. And they mostly talked about boring things that made the students fall asleep.

Misty fought back the urge the yawn as she nudged her friend, Sky who was already sleeping. He woke up and woke his girlfriend, Skyala. Skyala blinked groggily, and Misty giggled.

After half an hour, the assembly was finally over. Most students couldn't wait to leave the auditorium. Misty, Sky and Skyala waited for their friends outside the auditorium. Finally a group emerged from auditorium, and walked over to them. The group consisted of Megan Song, Zoey Min, Dawn Berltiz, Drew Hayden, Ethan Bertliz, Paul Shinji and the twins Ash and Red Ketchum. They were Misty's best friends, Sky and Skyala joined the group when the group met them during their first year in the university.

The group left the hallway and went to their usual spot in campus, the big Oak tree. The group sat down and silence overtook the group. Eventually Red broke the silence. "It's been nearly four years huh?"

The others sighed. It was nearly four years since May left. During the past three years, Sky and Skyala had been filled in about May. Most of the were graduating this year, except for Dawn, Red and Zoey. Dawn being a year younger, Red and Zoey's courses were a year longer than the other's courses.

Just then Dawn's phone rang. It was her course mate, reminding her that they would be meeting at 10am on Wednesday for their trip.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to the New Generation's concert rehearsal next Monday." said Dawn.

The other's eyes widened.

"How did you even get the chance to go to their rehearsal?" asked Skyala.

"Our professor, Professor Ruby, is friends with one of the members. So we got allowed entry, and he thought that it would be a good opportunity for us to know what kinds of clothes they wear." Replied Dawn.

The others nodded and silence overtook the group again. Eventually the silence was broken when Ash's stomach growled. The others chuckled and rolled their eyes while Ash grinned sheepishly.

"I guess we should go for lunch. I'm getting pretty hungry myself." Said Megan, getting up.

The other agreed and went to the school cafeteria for lunch. They got their food and sat down at their usual table, at middle of the second floor tables. The group was pretty popular, they were admired by many and others often became jealous of their friendship.

"So you guys going home during summer break?" asked Zoey.

Most of then nodded in response.

"I'm think of leaving early next month." said Misty.

"Us too." replied Red, on behalf of himself and his twin. Most people wouldn't believe it, by the way he acts, but Red is actually the younger twin. Usually people would mistaken Ash for the younger twin while Red was the older twin. But in actuality, it's the opposite.

The group sweat dropped at the amount of food on Ash's plate. They were used to it, but it still shocked them how much Ash could eat. But after all, Ash has a bottomless pit for a stomach.

Misty rolled her eyes and pretended to pull out her mallet. "Ash, do you mind acting like you are the older twin? Or do I have to whack you?"

Ash paled and nodded meekly. The group chuckled, only Misty, Red and their mother, Delia, could make Ash pale. The whole lunch went by pretty quickly. After lunch they returned to their dorms to relax.

* * *

A few hours later... Normal POV  
The group was in Megan and Misty's dorm. The air-conditioner was turned on at full blast. This was common during summer, as temperatures could go as high as mid 50s. The group was discussing ways to beat the heat.

"How about we go to the popular water park in town?" suggested Drew?

The others agreed that it was a good idea and decided to go there tomorrow. Megan checked the weather forecast for tomorrow, and it was going to be slightly cloudy, but no chance of rain. The perfect weather for a day at a water park.

Just then, Misty's cellphone rang. She gasped at the name on the caller ID. She dropped her phone in her bed in shock and everyone crowded around her and gasped as well when they saw the caller ID.

* * *

**Oh... Cliffy... Who do you think is the one calling Misty? Make a wild guess! I have Apple Pie for those who review and for those who guess the person correctly gets Waffles with Ice Cream! So, Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm updating today, because today's my birthday! Anyway, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that, I don't own Pokémon. But I wish I did. **

* * *

Misty contemplated for a while before picking up her phone and answering the call. She placed it on speaker, so the rest of their friends could listen as well.

"Hello." said Misty nervously.

A familiar and comforting laugh came on the other line. "Hello, Misty. Nice to hear from you again."

Misty and everyone's eyes widened. And one thought rang through their minds , "May". It was definitely May's voice.

"May is that you?" asked Misty.

The laugh came again. "Yes, it's me."

Just then Dawn stood up and went to Misty's side. "May where have you been? We're so worried about you!"

May sighed, "I'll tell you later, meet me outside Goldenrod Department Store tomorrow at 10am. And I'll explain everything."

"Of course, we'll meet you there." replied Misty.

"Thanks Misty. See you tomorrow." Said May as she hung up.

"Yeah you too." said Misty, hanging up.

The group shared a look and sighed.

"I guess we'll have to cancel our plans tomorrow." said Sky.

"I can't believe May called us after four years or so." sighed Drew.

"At least she called, she told us that she would be fine. It's better than no phone call at all. Now, I still wonder why she left four years ago." Said Red.

"Maybe she'll tell us tomorrow." Said Megan.

Silence overtook the group. The awkward silence was broken when Ethan suggested that they have a sleepover later, so that none of the would have to another room wake the others. The others agreed and left to prepare for the sleepover at the Girl's dorms.

* * *

Meanwhile with May...

May sighed as she hung up. She had wondered for a while, whether she should have called them. She wanted to speak to her friends, but she didn't want to get them in trouble.

May never told anyone but, May was actually related to Goldenrod High School and University's school council. Her uncle was actually the principal of the High School while several of her cousins were professors at the university. She had gotten them places in the university, and she knew if her friends knew that she was the one that got them into the university, they would be mad.

May's family, the Oak family, was very influential in the world, having businesses in every region and city. All the members of the family were all very successful, but that also made their family a target for terrorist plots, and May was not an exception.

May sighed as she went to get ready or her meeting tomorrow with her friends. She informed her older cousin Gary, that her friends would be coming to the mansion to catch up. And he told her to be careful and have fun. May went to the music room in the Oak Summer Mansion in the outskirts of Goldenrod City. The Oak family owned many properties and had many mansions in every regions, the family was so large that there would always an Oak in every house the family owned.

May turned on the music player and played some classical music. She always found classical music to be soothing and comfortable. May smiled and lost herself in the music.

* * *

Next morning…

Sleeping bags laid on the floor. Megan woke up groggily, she glanced at the wall clock, and it showed 7.42am. Megan was always a morning person; she always woke up early and hated to be late. She returned to her dorm, which was next door to shower. After 25 minutes, she got dressed in a lavender shirt with skinny jeans and proceeded to wake the others. One by one, the gang woke up and went back to their dorms to shower. They agreed to meet for breakfast in an hour.

While the others were showering, Megan opened her sketch book. Megan's family owned a chain of jewellery stores, and Megan was studying to be a jewellery designer. Both her mother and grandmother were famous jewellery designers, their designs were worn by many famous people. And Megan was expected to carry on the tradition and legacy; as usual she felt lots of pressure. Megan proceeded to sketch a jewel watch embodied with many pink emeralds.

Megan's Cinccino yawned and Megan patted its head. She closed her sketch book and Zoey said that they should go and meet the boys. Megan nodded and picked up her white sling bag and headed out the door with the others.

* * *

At the cafeteria…

The cafeteria was much emptier than usual, since most people would sleep in during vacation while others might have already returned home. The boys left to help them get the food, having known each other since young, they knew what foods their friends liked and disliked. They returned a few minutes later with four trays of pancakes, waffles and toast as well as coffee and tea.

Breakfast went by pretty quickly, and the group quickly headed to Goldenrod Department Store to meet May.

* * *

Outside Goldenrod Department Store… Drew's POV

The group approached the department store, while looking out for May. Drew glanced at his watch, it showed 9.53am. They were early; Drew looked around trying to spot May. Drew locked eyes with a man who seemed to be in his sixties. The man and Drew had a staring contest for a few minutes, before the man made his way in Drew's direction.

"Excuse me, you are Mr Andrew Hayden?" asked the man, when he approached the group.

Drew look at the man suspiciously, before replying. "I'm Andrew Hayden. Who are you?"

The man bowed. "I'm Martin, one of the butlers for the Oak Family, I was sent by Miss May to pick you up."

The group cast him suspicious looks. From their knowledge, they knew that May did not have a butler, neither did she have the Oak surname nor was she related to them.

Martin sensed their suspicions and took out a familiar looking watch, the group gasped. It was the watch that they had given to May for her 15th birthday. The group had specially had it made and it was designed by Megan. So there was only one of it.

The group seemed to believe him somewhat and agreed to follow him. Martin led them to a limo scène, and the group entered. After a 20 minute drive, the limo scène stopped and the group got off the group. The group realised that they were in front of a mansion; Martin opened the door and led them inside.

"This way, Miss May's waiting for you." Said Martin.

Martin led the group to the garden, lots of colourful flowers filled the room, smelling and looking great. A girl with shoulder length brunette hair sat on one of the chairs sipping her tea.

Martin bowed to her. "Miss May, I've brought them."

The girl placed her tea cup back on its saucer. "Thank you, Martin. You may leave now."

The girl stood up and turned around, revealing her to be their good friend, May Maple.

* * *

**Ooo… We have lots of questions and new info in this chapter. Why do you think May uses the Maple name, rather than the Oak name? A hint, Gary is her cousin, as stated above. Those who are able to guess or whose guess is similar to the actual answer, gets fruit tarts. So guess and review!**

**Anyway, those of you who guessed that it was May, congratulations!**

**(Hands out Waffles with Ice Cream to them. Also gives reviewers a slice of Apple Pie.)**

**Again, congrats to those who guessed it correctly. If you think you know the answers, please review! You might get it correct. **

**See the blue button down there? Please press it! That will be the best birthday present for me. Nothing makes me happier than see a bunch of emails saying that I have new reviews. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter; I might update this Sunday or next Friday. So stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for the late update, but here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Four brunettes, two male and two females, sat in a circle formation inside a music room. From one look, it was obvious that they were siblings. Gary Oak, the eldest of the four, had his hair in spikes and he was wearing a purple shirt with faded jeans. The second male had chocolate brown hair, he wore a forest green shirt with black slacks. The two females looked almost alike with the exception of their hair color, they were obviously twins. The first female also had chocolate brown hair, she wore an light pink shirt with black tights and a ice blue mini skirt over it. She also wore a pink and silver bangle with heart shaped beads, a pink and white visor also laid beside her. The last female had the same shade of hair as Gary. She wore a green halter neck top with a knee-length jean skirt. She also wore the same bangle and visor as her twin but her's were green and white. The other three were Kenny Oak, Lyra Oak and Leaf Oak respectively. Lyra was the older out of the twins, being 6 minutes older and Kenny was the youngest out of the four.

The four sat in a circle discussing something. Lyra and Kenny grabbed two acoustic guitars, Gary had a music sheet in hand and Leaf turned on the music recorder.

Kenny and Lyra started strumming their guitars, playing a tune. Gary began noting the guitars chords on the music sheet, as Leaf recorded the tune. After a few minutes, the music stopped and Gary punched the floor in frustration..

"Argh, we still can't think of anything. And it's only a few days away from our concert." Grumbled Gary.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Writing songs takes time Gary. You gotta have patience."

"You make it seem so easy sis." replied Gary.

Lyra became quiet for a while. "Well, I do write lots of songs and melodies. But that doesn't mean I don't need time to think of them and to write them. And besides, songwriting should come naturally, just like singing."

"That's true." Piped up Kenny.

"Although we could use a break right now. I wanna go have a shower to refresh myself. We can return to this later." said Leaf.

"Good idea." Said Gary.

Lyra and Kenny also agreed and the quartet left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile with May and friends... Drew's POV  
The group sat on the chairs in the garden, the maids had brought them tea.

"So May, what's with all this?" asked Zoey?

May sighed. "I'm sure that Martin has told you that he works for the Oak Family right?"

The others nodded and May continued. "Well, my mother's an Oak. That's why I'm here and I use my father's name. Usually when males marry into my family, they usually change their surname to Oak. But my parents want me and my brother to have the Maple name. So that's why, I don't use my mother's maiden name."

The other's gasped and May could help but chuckle at their faces.

"So I guess that you left to protect yourself and us right? Asked Drew, speaking up for te first time since meeting May.

May nodded. "I'm sure that you know the reason why I left."

Indeed Drew did know, since he too came from a wealthy family. And he knew that dangers of being born into a wealthy family. There would always be people after your life, despite being very privileged, but you know that there is someone out there who is targeting you. Drew was sure that the others knew as well, since most of them came from high society families.

Just then the gate to the garden opened. Leaf entered the garden wearing the clothes that she had worn earlier. She made her way to the flower bushes. The group gasped. They could not believe what they were seeing. In front of them was the keyboardist of New Generation, Leaf-Green-Oak. Leaf and the other members of New Generation used stage names instead of their real names. Gary's was Shigeru, Kenny's was Kengo, Lyra's was Soul and Leaf's was Green. The fifth and final member used the stage name Sapphire, but what the group didn't know that May is actually Sapphire.

Leaf smiled at the group. "Hey there May."

"You too Leaf." responded May.

The other's jaws dropped. Just then a lightblub lit up in Red's brain. "Wait, if Leaf is actually Green. Then, is May also Sapphire?"

May and Leaf shared a grin. "You're right, I am Green and May is actually Sapphire. I suppose that you want to meet the others too?" said Leaf.

Leaf tapped the intercom and a few minutes later three teens entered the garden. The group gasped again.

"It's Kengo, Soul and Shigeru!" said Dawn.

"Their real names are Kenny, Lyra and Gary." Piped Leaf.

The three said people smiled and went over to May and Leaf.

"We came here to get some explanations, but instead we got several big shocks." Ethan mock-complained.

The group plus New Generation laughed. "I'm sorry if this is shocking, but you have to accept it. It's part of who I am." said May.

"I suppose we will have to accept it eventually." sighed Misty.

May smiled, but inside her heart she knew that this was just the beginning. There would be more secrets and problems later on. As if reading her mind, Gary and Kenny gave her a secret smile. Lyra and Leaf caught in as well, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

**Sorry, that this chapter is so short. But I have some bad news, I will be going on hiatus from now until mid September, I won't be updating any of my stories neither will be posting new stories. This is because I need more time to study with my N and O Levels coming up soon, so I'm restricting myself to only an hour on my laptop. But I'll continue writing new chapters, and I'll update once I return from my hiatus. I'll also keep reviewing other stories too, so I won't disappear completely during my hiatus. Anyway, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back! I'm on a roll this week, I posted a few drabbles yesterday. And now here's a new chapter of Sinister Secrets. Enjoy!**

**Songs Used: Good Time - Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

In the garden of the Oak Mansion.. Normal POV  
New Generation and the gang hung out in the garden until Leaf had a suggestion.

"Hey, you guys are in vacation right? Why don't you guys stay here? That way you can catch up with May without having to travel here every day." Said Leaf.

"Would we be disturbing you?" asked Megan?

Kenny shook his head. "Oh no, we're more than happy to have you with us. We have lots of spare bedrooms and fun rooms too."

May nodded. "It's pretty bored here. The house seems really empty at times and we only have each other. It would be fun to play together again. Thi time with more friends."

May's friends fell quiet. After a few minutes, Drew nodded.

"I guess it would be a good way to catch up He shrugged.

"Yeah, and we get to make new friends too." added Dawn.

New Generation smiled and Gary spoke "Why don't you guys go back and pack while we get your rooms ready? We'll send Martin and Emily to accompany you for the trip."

"You don't need to do that." said Zoey, feeling uncomfortable with the presences of a maid and butler.

Paul and Dawn gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and Zoey smiled slightly.

"We insist, you are our guests. We should take care of you guys." said Lyra.

"Well, if you say so." said Ethan.

May smiled and asked Emily and Martin to accompany them for their trip back to their dorms. The group left the garden and New Generation got to work preparing their guests's rooms.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later at the group's dorm...  
Martin and Emily waited in the limo scene, while the group went back to pack.. The joys went to their own dorm upstairs while the girls walked to their dorm nearest to the staircase leading upstairs.

The girls each pulled out a small suitcase, packing all that they would need.. Skyala pulled put a small briefcase to put all their shower bags. They each packed clothes and shoes as well as some books or art stuff for them to kill time. They handed Skyala their shower bags and she kept them in the briefcase. The packing took about twenty-five minutes, mainly because Dawn as freaking out about what to pack.

Just the several knocks on door were heard. Zoey peeped through the keyhole and saw the boys. She opened the door and told them to wait outside, they were almost ready. Misty and Skyala turned off the electric devices and everyone picked up their suitcase and returned to the limo scene. Emily and Martin picked up their suitcases and placed them on the floor. The limo scene was pretty long, they am sat in a semicircle and there was still space leftover to put their suitcases. Emily and Martin sat in the driver's row and Martin started the limo. Returning to the mansion. When they arrived, Leaf and Lyra led them to their rooms. Each room could hold three people. Dawn, Zoey and Skyala were in one room. While Misty and Megan shared a smaller room for two persons, just next door. The boys's rooms were just opposite of the girls. Ethan, Paul and Drew shared a room while Sky roomed with the Ketchum twins.

* * *

After unpacking and settling down, the group decided to explore the mansion a bit. The walked through what seemed to be endless hallways until they heard music coming form behind a door. Feeling curious, Ash opened the door and saw a teenage make with real hair at the DJ station. He saw Ash as well and beckoned for him to come in. Ash and his friends entered the room and realised that the room was a karaoke room and mini recording studio. The teenage took off hi headphones and turned off the music and waved the Ash.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Max Oak, but you would know me as Emerald better." He smiled.

The group stared in disbelief. Hadn't they had enough surprises for one day? Right in front of them was Emerald, the newest member of New Generation. He was also May's younger brother and New Generation's DJ. He also does remixes of songs by many other singers.

"Come on and have a seat. Tell me what song you would like to listen to." asked Max.

The group took a seat and Max returned to his DJ station. He started playing a song, but since nobody requested one, he decided to randomly play any song on his playlist. The song was one of New Generation's, entitled Good Time.

[Leaf] Woah-oh-oh-oh  
[Gary] It's always a good time  
[Lyra] Woah-oh-oh-oh  
[Kenny]It's always a good time

Gary  
Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time.  
Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

Leaf  
Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight

All  
It's gonna be alright

Gary  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

All  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Lyra  
Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

[Kenny] Good morning and good night

[Leaf] I'll wake up at twilight

All  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Kenny  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

Lyra  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Gary  
Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

[All] It's always a good time

All  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

The group found themselves moving along with the music. New Generation wrote songs that were fun and enjoyable as well as very personal songs. Their fans felt that it was easier to interact with them. Max smiled and played some more music and invited some of the guys to try it out. Paul, who initially disagreed to the idea, tuned out to be a natural at it. Max showed him a fee basic steps and Paul caught on almost immediately. Max and the others were surprised. From first look, no one could actually tell that Paul enjoyed music. He always had a grumpy and emotionless expression, so no one actually thought of Paul as a music lover. Maybe Ethan, Dawn or Zoey might have known, but were unsure of it as well.

* * *

A while later with May...  
May sighed as she sat in the room that she shared with Leaf and Lyra. As much as she loved reuniting with her friends, it was a pain as well. During her disappearance, she reflected in her friendship with them. They never really changed during her disappearance, maybe except in terms of height. But their personalities were still the same. Drew was retained his cocky personality, but the group usually used that as a form of humor. He still had his signature smirks, hair flip and roses. Drew used to give them to May for no special reason. They were teased a lot for it. But Drew enjoyed seeing May's traction whenever he gave her a rose. May had always loved roses, when she was younger she often went to the greenhouse to watch the roses bloom. When she got older, she began planting roses of different colors with Leaf and Lyra. The three girls loved flowers and often took care of the flowers and plants personally.

Just then Gary and Kenny entered the room and sat on one of the beds. Kenny handed May a piece of paper.

"Max helped us decide on a few of the songs we should perform at our concert.. Here's some of the suggestions." Said Kenny.

The twins sat beside May and looked at the list.

* * *

The List:  
Sparks Fly - Lyra's solo  
Enchanted - May's solo  
What Makes You Beautiful and One Thing - Group Song  
Rockstar - Leaf's solo  
Beautiful Soul - Gary's solo  
Magic - Kenny's solo  
Girl Friend - Leaf, May and Lyra  
Down - Kenny and Gary duet

* * *

"Hmm... It's not bad, but the songs are too little. How about we add some more songs." said Leaf.

May grabbed a pen and added on to the list.

* * *

Additional Songs:  
Together Forever, Fiction, Hands Up, Good Time - Group Song  
Solo - Max's solo

* * *

May showed them the list and Gary face palmed. "I can't believe that we left out Max's solo."

"It's not our fault, besides Max already said that he didn't want a solo. But, we're gonna give him one anyway." shrugged May.

Kenny rolled his eyes while the twins giggled.

"Anyway, it's gonna be dinner time soon. We better get going." Said Gary.

"I'll go get the others." said May.

The quartet nodded and left the room. May walked to her friends' room. She knocked and Skyala answered the door. She smiled nervously and May gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. This surprised Skyala, she had never met May prior to her disappearance. So she left kind of left out, Sky had met and known May during high school. They were classmates in their 2nd year, but didn't keep in contact after that.

"Guys, it's dinner time. I'll bring you to the dining room." said May.

Ash immediately jumped up at the mention of the word dinner. The others laughed and left the room with May leading the way. May walked next to Skyala and smiled.

"I know that we have never officially met and talked before. So can we have a talk later? I like to know more about you." Said May.

"Of course, I felt pretty left out when you guys reunited. I heard a lot about you from the others, but I wanted to meet you in person." Replied Skyala.

May smiled and have her new friend a reassuring squeeze and talked all the way to the dining room.

* * *

At the dining room...  
The group gasped at the size of the room. The dining room was partially empty, party because the elders of the family weren't in. Leaving only the grandchildren and great-grandchildren. The four Oak siblings and Max were waiting for them. Several dishes were laid in the table in front of them. The group got seated and ate their dinner happily, unaware that their lives are being targeted.

* * *

**Yay! Done! I want to thank everyone who had reviewed, favorites and followed this story! Here's some pudding for everyone! Hope you enjoy them and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter of Sinister Secrets! Enjoy!**

**Songs Used:**

**A Thousand Years - Christiana Perri  
Act Cool – Wonder Girls, Lim feat. San-E**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Pokemon. But I wish I did. Neither do I own the songs used.  
**

* * *

On Wednesday...  
Dawn got up groggily. Skyala and Zoey were still asleep. She blinked a couple of times and glanced at the wall clock it showed 8.13am. She got up and when to the closet and picked out her outfit. She went to the bathroom to shower, she came out twenty minutes later, dressed in a light pink shirt, a jean skirt and jean jacket. On her feet she wore black ballet flats. She left the room, and went to grab some breakfast.

In the dining room...  
Dawn walked into the dining room; she saw Lyra and Leaf eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Greeted Leaf.

Lyra smiled and Dawn nodded in reply. Dawn sat beside Leaf and one of the maids placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. Dawn ate her pancakes silently, Lyra and Leaf talked about their concert and Dawn just listened. Just then Gary and Kenny entered the dining room and ate a quick breakfast before rushing off to the concert venue to prepare. Dawn didn't see May and Max, she assumed that they were still sleeping.

"Where's May and Max?" Asked Dawn?

"They left for the concert venue early this morning. They wanted to make sure everything's perfect." Explained Lyra.

Dawn nodded and left the dining room after breakfast. Leaf and Lyra offered to have Martin drive her to the venue, but she declined as she had to meet her course mates. But Martin drove her to the cafe near the University. Dawn then walked to the parking area in the University where the bus would be waiting for them. A male who looked to be in his mid-twenties waited in front of a bus. He was her professor, Prof Ruby Maple. He's a well known fashion designer and started teaching fashion design a few years ago. Dawn smiled and made her way to her professor. Several of her course mates were already present. Ruby marked her attendance and Dawn joined her course mates Ursula and Courtney.

Her two friends chatted excitedly about going to New Generation's concert rehearsal. They were really big fans of them. Dawn on the other hand was deep in thought. She wondered about May's family, she knows the Oak family is very powerful. They are much more powerful than her family, the Berlitz Family. She never detected a hint of May being an Oak. But the Oak family was very secretive; many of the members have different names used for different occasion. For example New Generation, rather than using their real names, they used stage names. Although she's never met an Oak until she met New Generation, her grandparents told her not to offend any member of the Oak family. They could ruin their lives in a matter of seconds.

Dawn was so quiet and deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear her professor making an announcement. Courtney nudged her and told her that her bus was here. The class boarded the bus; Courtney sat with Dawn while Ursula sat with another of her course mate. Dawn put on her bubblegum pink headphones and played a random song on her iPhone. It was a song by New Generation, called A Thousand Years.

_Gary, May and Leaf  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_All_  
_I have died everyday_  
_waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_Max, Lyra and Kenny_  
_Time stands still_  
_beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything_  
_Take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath,_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_All_  
_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_  
_I would find you_  
_Time has brought_  
_Your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_All_  
_I have died everyday_  
_Waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid,_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_  
_I would find you_  
_Time has brought_  
_Your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

Dawn has always enjoyed New Generation's songs; they were always full of meaning. And many people could relate to them. Dawn switched to another song by New Generation. It was a more upbeat song as compared to A Thousand Years. It was a solo song by May featuring Gary, Act Cool.

(_**Bold + Italics = May, **__Underline + Italics – Gary_)

_Hey guys, do you want to be cool?  
Do you want to learn how to  
Act cool, act act cool, act act cool, act act act act  
So what u gonna do  
Shh, It's Wonder Girls_

_**What's my name?**(L.I.M)**Wonder Girls maknae**(Here I am)**  
****naega Hyerim ida, hokshi moreumyeon terebi bwa  
geuraedo moreumyeon igeona jeogeora joshimhi bada ra retda nae raebida**_

'_**Tell me' nuga na cheoreom 'So hot',**'Nobody'**  
****wae bulman isseo? mwol bwa  
modu jal al deut na, dwi neutge hab ryu  
geuraeseo eojjeo rago soljikhi malhae bwa Hyerimi meotjyeo rago**_

_**dareun yeoja raebpeo soljikhi sing geob ne  
chakhan cheokman hagi do ijen pigonhae  
Yoobin eonni do nae raeb deudgo ireone**  
nan niga yamjeon hago chakhan julman aratji_

_**hanguk mallo raeb hago I can rap in English  
wǒ huì chàng zhōngwén ráoshé (Speaking foreign languages)  
I sing, I dance talking sh*t about me?  
It ain't cool! Shut up and dance boy**_

_Act cool, act act cool, act act cool, act act act act  
**Act cool, act act cool, act act cool, act act act act**  
So whatchu gonna do? So whatchu gonna do?  
Shh, It's still Wonder Girls_

_**You foxes acting like kings in the jungle,**Watch out!**  
****The tiger is back for real  
We Wonder Girls we back to spread the wonder  
hyeonjae uri jeonjeok, bojamyeon hanguk eseo meonjeo**_

_**Triple crown meokgo went to America  
Billboard Hot 100 jinib now we're movie stars  
geunde mworagu, gamhi nuga gat dagu  
dashi hanbeon malhae bwa, eobtji kkang dagu**_

_**nae ireum gwa eolgul jeon segyero naga  
geubi dalla, jeon segiro nara  
naega noneun mul neon mashimyeon tal na**  
mashit dago tto meogeo tto meogeum baetal na_

_**hanguk mallo raeb hago I can rap in English  
wǒ huì chàng zhōngwén ráoshé (Speaking foreign languages)  
I sing, I dance talking sh*t about me?  
It ain't cool! Shut up and dance girl**_

_Act cool, act act cool, act act cool, act act act act  
**Act cool, act act cool, act act cool, act act act act****  
**So whatchu gonna do? So whatchu gonna do?  
Shh, It's still Wonder Girls_

_**Shh, Stop shushing me  
nan hago shipeun daero hal geoya  
i ssaeng ttung majeun banju cheoreom  
amudo yesang haji mot hage  
nae bi haengeul, mageul sun eobseo  
Because I am a wonder girl**_

_Act cool, act act cool, act act cool, act act act act  
**Act cool, act act cool, act act cool, act act act act**  
So whatchu gonna do? So whatchu gonna do?  
Shh, It's still Wonder Girls_

This song expressed May's life. New Generation had started even before she joined, May joined 2 years after New Generation had debuted. She always felt insure about being in the band. But after being in the band for a year, May gradually gained confidence in herself. Dawn closed her eyes and lost herself in the music. A short while later, the class arrived at the Goldenrod Grand Concert Hall. The bus alighted them at the entrance. A member of New Generation's team led them into the concert hall. The staff member led them near the stage, New Generation welcomed them warmly. May walked over and gave Ruby a hug.

"Professor, you know them personally?" asked one of Dawn's course mates.

Ruby nodded. "She's my half-sister."

Then it hit Dawn, both May and Ruby had the Maple name. She did not notice that, due to the fact that Ruby and May had an age gap of about 6 years. May grinned, she seemed happier than she was at home. Dawn kept quiet, confused by May's behavior.

* * *

**Done! How many of you expected Ruby to be related to May? I hinted it pretty early on, in chapter 2. May's acting kind of different. When she's back home, she's really stressed. While when's she performing, she's much happier. **

**Another note, I tried to change the lyrics for Act Cool a little, but it turned out pretty weirdly. So I used the original Korean lyrics instead of the English lyrics, mainly because the Korean lyrics show who sings which part.**

**I also realized that I never stated the ages of the characters. Well, here they are.**

**Ruby: 26**

**Gary: 21**

**Lyra, Leaf, May, Misty, Ash, Red, Megan, Paul, Ethan, Drew and Zoey: 20**

**Kenny and Dawn: 19**

**Max and Audrey: 18**

**Please review! **


	7. Special Author's Note

**Guys, I have some bad news. The file containing all the chapters in my laptop has been converted into a locked file or something. I can open it, but the words are all replaced with weird symbols. And the file contains the half-written chapter for chapter 7 of Sinister Secrets. I can still recover the other six chapters from , but I'll have to re-write chapter 7. Hopefully I can remember what I wrote previously, because I don't have a back up copy. **

**I wanted to update this weekend, but it looks like I won't be able to. But I'll try to post chapter 7 by next weekend. Again, sorry.**


End file.
